Knights of the Southern Coast
The Knights of the Southern Coast (High-Common: ' Chevaliers de la Côte Sud') are an order of knight-errants who wander the southern coast of Aeron in search of quests and adventure. They mainly travel in Sherry and Marais, but have been known to travel into other regions on occasion. Their titles and sigils are based on important Sherry iconography, exports, and culture. They are based just west of Sherryton in the castle, Château au bord de la Mer. History Founding - 1687 AL The Knights of the Southern Coast were founded in 1687 AL by a group of wealthy families that acted as feudal lords to the newly settled peasants in the Sherry region who were the victims of repeated barbarian attacks and raids. Swearing to protect those on the southern edge of the continent who could not protect themselves, the lords each pledged one on their non-inheriting sons to this cause. Chivalric Period - 1687 AL to 1780 AL It is during this period that the Knights were primarily active, but exactly what the knights accomplished is unknown as what little records that were kept during this period were lost in Sherry's Imperial Occupation. This 100 year span is known as the Chivalric Period and it is these early days that the famed collection of stories The Knights of the Southern Coast ''is based. Disbanding and Imperial Occupation - 1780 AL to 1825 AL During the Imperial Occupation by the Elvish, the Knights of the Southern Coast were quickly defeated and disbanded. In 1799 AL, Jaystar Chivalric, a renown poet, wrote and began distributing ''The Knights of the Southern Coast to the people of occupied Sherry. The stories, collected and romanticized folk-legends of the deeds of the original Knights, were quickly circulated through the human population of Sherry and the newly formed Marais, giving hope to the people and bolstering a rebellious spirit that had begun to grow. During the War of the South there are many accounts of knights doing the personas of the folk-heros, improving the moral on the field of several key battles, including the Battle of Old Ben's Hill and the Battle of the Sherrymouth. Reformation - 1826 AL Following Sherry's victory in the War of the South, the Knight of the Southern Coast were reformed, again with sons of the wealthiest Sherry families pledging themselves to the ranks, including Griffinrose and House Vineman. Triumph of the Light - 1900 AL The Knights of the Southern Coast were instrumental in the defeat of Blackheart the Undying during the Triumph of the Light in Marais, leading the charge to free the Maraish from the Lich-King's grasp. It was Sir Reginald Change the Knight of Grapes and Grain, who is said to have struck down Blackheart himself with his scythe Reap. War of Red and Whites and War of Aeron Unification - 1919 AL to 1940 AL The War of Reds and Whites was a major problem for the Knights of the Southern Coast, as they received immense pressure from both sides of the conflict to join up with their cause. Many were family members of the sides in conflict, but much of the war went against their oaths. The knights decided to abstain from the conflict, acting as neutral forces during the conflict, with only Athen Griffinrose the then Knight of the Rose, choosing to leave the order and fight for the side of his father. The Knights remained neutral during the War of Aeron Unification, aiding those most affected: the peasant-folk in the Sherry region. This cemented the Knight's policy of remaining neutral in national wars, and armed conflicts, remaining knight-errants. Recent Events The Battle of Sherryton - 2014 AL The Knights happened to be in Sherryton during the Festival of the Moonberries in 2015 AL. When the Cruor Potentia showed up at the coast, they fought alongside the Sherryton Militia and helped apprehend the rogue elves. Current Members * Sir Boris Desmoulin, the Knight of the Windmill * Sir Julian Decoccinelle, the Knight of the Ladybug * Sir Stephen Demar, The Knight of the Ocean * Sir Joshua Desfraise, the Knight of the Strauberry * Sir Hector Deschamps, the Knight of Grapes and Grain * Sir Reinard Desrosiers, the Knight of the Rose * Lady Adelaide Dupont, the Knight of the River Historical Members * Athen Griffinrose, the Knight of the Rose * Sir Reginald Change, the Knight of Grapes and Grain Category:Organizations